Acid Trips
by Syncronis
Summary: An interesting experience on what 'special' muffins can do to one's perceptions of reality. Sit back and relax as you read about your experiences with the mares of Ponyvile.
1. African Bamba

**_Acid Trips: Zecora_**

**By: Syncronis Armani**

**First EP: African Bamba**

You've never been fond of the Everfree Forest.

It isn't a very unusual thing to hear from any regular pony, seeing as how the forest seems to have a mind of its own; the breeds of terrible and frightening monsters that live within its woods, the unnatural atmosphere that generates separate from pegasai' control…

'_So why the hell am I here again!'_ you begin to wonder before a voice calls out to you from ahead, catching your attention with its melodic rhyme.

"**What is the hold up, pony?**

**Don't fall behind…;**

'**Lest you find something,**

**That catches your eye."**

There's only one creature you know of in Ponyville that speaks like that: Zecora, the zebra; whom just so happens to be leading you through the deepest reaches of the dark forest at the latest of hours.

Wait… That didn't sound at ALL like something you'd normally be doing. You scramble to figure out a reason for your being here in a strange place with a strange zebra in the middle of the night, but you're coming up short and the fact that Zecora's hindquarters are swaying so very deliciously ahead of you is not making it any easier…

Nnnno! FOCUS! Con-cent-rate! Don't let the sexy zebra distract you from what's important… But those legs… and them thighs… ARGH! Stupid brain, work right… And that goes double for you, stomach!

Wait… what?

You quickly realize that there's something a-rumble-y in your tumble-y that, while it isn't giving you any sort of alarm to your dinner coming back to haunt you, is in fact sending mixed warning signals to your brain.

You start to go cross-eyed and your vision blurs as a flashback overtakes you.

* * *

><p><em>You're having the best time ever at Pinkie Pie's Midnight Bust-a-Move; Almost every pony in Ponyville came out to celebrate… well, you don't really KNOW what you're celebrating, but everyone is having a wonderful time ne'er the less. Although if seeing Rainbow Dash dancing on the CEILING is any cause for alarm, you decide to make it a prime option NOT to have any of Pinkie Pie's <em>_'Friendship Lubricant'__ mixed drinks, not wanting to risk the chance of waking up in a stranger's house next to another stranger in ANOTHER stranger's bed._

_Instead, you decide to enjoy the party and its celebrants while keeping it safe, scarfing down some of Pinkie Pie's newest muffin creations. You can't help but wonder just where she got the idea to mix mint and berries, ne'er the less how she was able to get the muffin so soft and crunchy at the same time, but you cannot deny the fact that they have to be some of the best muffins you've ever had. You also can't help but notice that Pinkie Pie had also invited Zecora to the party as well..._

_You've never really seen her in town much before now, ne'er the less socializing with any of the other ponies asides from Pinkie and her friends. However, now that you have the chance to look at her, you can't help but admire how __**DIFFERENT**__ she is from everyone else; the way that her stripes fall along her backside and swirl about her rump to make her 'cutie mark', how the gold bands that hang along her legs and neck seem to never come loose as she trots about, adding to her mystery; the way that she can keep downing those glasses of Friendship Lubricant... _

_Bweh...? Wait a tick._

_You throw on the emergency brakes of your train of thought to notice that she had apparently gone through about four glasses of mixers in about fifteen minutes; two more than Rainbow Dash had even had. __Apparently, zebras can definitely hold their own when it comes to friendship. You also can't help but notice that you'd been staring at her for just about as long... and apparently, she'd also noticed it as well, turquoise eyes meeting your own as you struggled to break the gaze and get back to the party._

_Yes. Going to do that now._

_Any minute now. A~ny minute..._

_C'mon eyes, get with the program! They're not that enchanting, really!_

_Even though they really __**ARE**__ such a lovely shade of..._

_**GAH!**_

_You finally break the spell she'd cast on you, deciding to take note of how many colored balloons were on the floor as you struggle to catch your breath after the moment. You're beginning wonder just what else Pinkie Pie put into those muffins before you take note of the sound of __chiming gold coming closer. Kind of catchy, when you think about it... The way the sounds come together, so close and yet so loose, you kind of want to sway to their beat. You can't help but notice that your breathing has begun to match it before you realize just what and where those sounds could be coming from before they stop in front of you and your heart stops for a split second at the realization of what could happen._

_No, nooonono, she's not going to do anything to me... I mean, ponies stare at each other all the time, right? But she's not a pony, she's a zebra, that's the same thing right? Oooo, panic is not a fine way to deal with the situation, just keep your cool; the other ponies had already __dis__proved the rumors of her being an evil witch doctor, so there's nothing to worry about... Yes, nothing, yes... So why can't you move your head?_

"_**Relax, little pony and lift up your head;**_

_**this is a party, there is no need to be **__**shy!**_

_**You're quite a lovely stallion,**_

_**with such beautiful eyes..."**_

_You lift your head at that last sentence and you realize all too soon that she's invaded your personal space, your noses practically touching and the feint smell __of exotic spices and alcohol making you stagger slightly. You open your mouth to apologize, but Zecora beats you to the punch, closing what little 'distance' there was before by leaning forward and whispering in your ear._

"_**I see how you looked at me,**_

_**that hunger in your eyes;**_

_**I could see into your heart,**_

_**there's no need to lie.**_

_**The party here is in full swing,**_

_**Noone will mind if we leave early;**_

_**Come to my home in the forest,**_

_**and I might please you**__**..."**_

_She leaves off with an almost unreadable whisper, giving you a nip on your ear and brushes against your coat as she slinks past you, leaving you stone-shock in your own silence. Wooow-okay, that was about as blunt as a __morningstar... Least she knows how to get a pony's attention. Get it REAL good. Your brain is struggling to catch back up with the rest of your body as it apparently decides to follow the zebra out the back door of Sugarcube Corner. Half of it is apparently trying to figure out the last part of that sentence while the other..._

* * *

><p>… is struggling to catch back up with the rest of reality, as you realize that you've finally reached your destination, Zecora already entering the twisted tree and leaving you alone in the darkness to think about what you've gotten yourself into.<p>

Let's face facts: You've been enticed by a mysterious and intoxicated mare of a different region altogether to travel out of the reach of both friends and family into a dark and creepy forest in the hopes of fantastic shenanigans, all the while, possibly tripping on an unknown and possibly dangerous muffin-based hallucinogen. If there were a cricket dressed in a fine suit and spuds sitting on your shoulder right now, he'd probably tell you something along the lines of: **"You done fucked up, pony."**

Shaking off the nonexistent bug and gathering your wits about you, you decide that if you've already gone this far, you'd best to see it through to the end, walking through the door and into the unknown.

The first thing you have to take note of is just how many candles fill her home, its amazing that she can have so many of them out and lit up without setting the whole tree on fire. The cauldron in the middle of the single room is lit as well but still far from bubbling, some mysterious green concoction sitting inside. The masks that hang throughout her home have an eerie glamour about them, the shadows brought by dancing candlelight making them seem quite ominous.

Ma~ybe you should come back in the morning... Surely you can continue whatever was planned in a brighter environment...

The door slams shut behind you, making you jump in alarm as you turn to see Zecora blocking your escape path, her gold bands dancing in the feint light. Her eyes have narrowed into what could best be described as a predator's grin, tongue peeking ever-so-slightly to wet her lips as she gazes upon you like one might a delicious snack. You can't help but take a step backwards as she begins to approach you, unsure in your movements as she locks eyes with you once again.

"**You're quite the brave one, to have come so far;**

**or perhaps you're not too bright...**

**It really doesn't matter, now does it?**

**Because you're ****mine**** tonight..."**

Her voice took on a sultry tone, deepening the spell she was casting upon you and sending every nerve in your body into critical overload. You keep backing up further on, but quickly find out that your space is far too limited, coming upon her leopard-spotted bed and falling back upon it. There's a phrase for this, a quote you remember reading once: **"Welcome to my lair, my dear" said the spider to the fly.**

Well, now you've fallen into the spider's web, tangling yourself in her bedsheets, struggling to keep your hooves from sinking into the soft mattress.

"**Just relax, My Little Pony;**

**you're far too stressed...**

**for when it comes to lovemaking,**

**we zebras are always best.**

There's no escaping now, she's closed the distance between you both, leaning over-top you and you swear she's smiling down on you like the devil-pony itself. She seems to notice your internal panic attack, foreheads now touching as her eyes pierce through yours and she literally speaks to your soul.

"**Relax."**

The word is simple and you can't help but let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding in. Your eyes start to close as she takes your lips in hers and your mind starts to drift as she pushes you further back onto the bed. She tastes strangely of chocolate and you can't help but put a bit more of yourself into the kiss, feeling her tongue gracing your lips you decide to give her access and WHO~H, zebra tongues are long! Your eyes flare open in shock as she invades your mouth and quickly close once again as she finds places along your body with her hooves that makes you wonder why she isn't working at the Sisters' Spa instead of doing... doing...

Oh... OH, YES.

You don't care WHAT she does anymore, as long as she keeps doing THAT to your sides... Yes, right there... No, to the left... and she is on you cutie mar~k, OH MY YES! Its amazing what she can do with her back legs as she spreads her haunches further to get a better feel and you can just SMELL her now, an exotic alluring scent that sends a wonderfully tingly-tickle-y feeling through your body. You're starting to feel yourself rise to the occasion, falling into that flow of ecstasy and lust and... oh... oh NO...

NOnonoNO, not now!

You can feel your body starting to tingle more than necessary, the signs more than evident to yourself that those muffins from before are making a surprise inspection on your brain and from the way that your vision is starting to distort, they're deciding on changing more than just the wallpaper. Your head lulls back as you start to take in deep breaths, trying desperately to try and play this off as being caught in the moment, but your zebra compatriot is far from being that stupid, nuzzling you with concern and calling your name. You tilt your head up slowly to try and tell her that... that...

Wow. WOW.

You. Are. FUCKED. UP.

You realize this the 'fun way' as you stare at the creature that is sitting over-top of you and clearly NOT a zebra, now a tall and hairless 'something' staring at you in confusion and irritation; Her grey and black coat was now of a smooth texture and taking on the color of dark chocolate, while her mane still kept its black-and-white mohawk design, though now it seemed to give her a more 'exotic' style than before. Her body is quite athletic, for lack of better words, muscles prominent along her stomach and legs. She apparently kept SOME parts of her coat, though now it acted more like a part of her clothing, covering a section of her waist and her chest... which happened to be sporting a decent-sized set of what you can only call 'lumps'.

Your breath is coming out in short huffs as you stare at the new Zecora in a stupor... You should probably be more concerned about yourself, as you can feel something different about yourself as well, but right now... Goddess-DAYUM.

Apparently though, your female companion is not at all pleased with the look she is giving you, rising up on her knees (Oh goddesses' eye, mares should not be able to bend like that) and giving you a rather angry glare.

"**I don't understand what your problem could be,**

**I am being more than gracious and yet you seem to dislike me!"**

You want to open your mouth and tell her the truth, that you're tripping your ass off on muffins and you're seeing both her and yourself as completely different creatures of unknown origin but she seems to be on a tangent of her own... and you're not quite sure how to really explain something like that to her.

"**Normally, I am not one to push my way;**

**But tonight with you, I'll have my roll in the hay!"**

She draws a clawed appendage along your bare chest (something about that just FEELS wrong to admit) and you can feel her pent-up aggression LITERALLY as she rakes it along you, causing you to clinch in pain as she rises up to her full size and walks towards the cauldron in the center of the tree. You watch her dip her hand lightly into the pot and pull it back out, bringing her cla-no, HAND in front of her face to admire the dark green mixture that seems to be dripping off of the tips. She turns her head to you and her face is a mixture of purest evil and lust, her other hand going into the mixture as she speaks with the kind of tone you'd expect some evil enchantress or witch doctoress to-

"**This paint I've mixed in advance,**

**just in case I'd caught myself a fine breed;**

**I'll trap you now in the bonds of ecstasy,**

**and then I'll ride you like a steed!"**

Uhhh... WHAT!

She apparently decided to give you no other warning than that, slinking towards the bed in a way one might expect a tracker to move throughout the jungle towards your prey. If it weren't for the gold bands she (fortunately) still wore, you'd have lost her in the fading candlelight as she almost blended into the darkness perfectly. You're still too out of it to move fluidly as you are, but if you're lucky you might be able to-

Oh. There's a green hand clamped on your arm.

Well, you're fucked, now.

Your body WANTS to tense up in shock and horror, but for some reason, it isn't happening. Instead, you're getting the dandiest sensations from where her hand is, a delightfully pleasurable tickling feeling creeping through your arm and adding to the drugs throwing a sweet rave-party in your head. You should be pulling out of her grip and running like a scared little school-colt, but instead you can't help but feel your mouth start to water up and your nostrils flare as Zecora's hand starts to creep up your arm and along your shoulderblade, spreading more and more green ecstasy paint along your body. The sensations start to multiply as the paint spreads across your body and you realize quick that one false move and you'll lose as much control of your body as you already have your mind.

Apparently, Zecora realizes that as well and is already two steps ahead of you, digging her nails into your back and pulling herself close to you to bite your earlobe; more than enough to start your libido's engine as you pull her into you and onto the bed, giving off a growl as you crash your lips into her own in a lustful kiss. The small part of you that happens to retain coherent thought is screaming that this is making things worse as the paint on her hands is now getting EVERYWHERE on the bed, both bodies being coated in ecstasy paint... and apparently Zecora is NOT immune to her own concoction, her eyes glazing over with newly-added primal lust as she bites into your shoulder and your body shudders at the bliss the pain is sending through your system.

The annoying little piece of you remaining starts to do the math: Drunken Zecora + (killer libido X ecstasy paint) X You + (drugged muffins X ecstasy paint) equals...

Oh wow. Her top came off...

What were we thinking again... ?

Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, as you've decided a better use of your brainpower is to see just what those mounds on her chest taste like. You pull her up into your lap and lean her back ever-so-slightly so that you can take a breast (breast, what a wonderful word, you think) into your lips, giving the flesh a heavy suckle and finding that she tastes appropriately like rich dark chocolate; it also fills you with perverted glee that she REALLY likes how that feels, the way she is arching her back and moaning fills you with a sense of pride that you can give your mate just what she wants.

Apparently though, she's through playing around now as she digs her nails into your chest again and pushes you back onto the bed, practically ripping her bottoms off and flooding the air with her rich scent once again. Her smile turns sadistic as she lowers herself onto you and your body begins to explode with the tightness and the sensations and... and...

You suddenly shoot up in bed, confused and covered in dry paint. You sluggishly attempt to jump-start your brain before your force your eyes closed in pain as sunlight floods through the windows and into the tree.

Did you...!

Yes, you did.

You TOTALLY zonked out, right at the GOOD part!

You put your head in your hooves in rage and regret, shaking your... wait, hooves! YES, HOOVES! Your wonderful, beautiful hooves are back! You kiss them like you would a long-lost relative, declaring to yourself that you'd never be without them again... then stick your tongue out in disgust as you realize your fur is still coated with dry paint. The moment is interrupted however, when the mare-shaped bundle beside of you begins to snore, startling you from your moment and giving you reason to look elsewhere.

There is paint all over the bed, dried up from the open air and heat and apparently very easy to remove, which makes cleanup from your nightly shenanigans all the easier. Which is a good thing, because there is paint EVERYWHERE. Sweet goddesses' in the morning, just where DIDN'T you two... wow. Just wow.

You turn back to the sleeping zebra tangled in her leopard-skin sheets and give her a gentle nuzzle, smiling at how she snuggles closer to you and lay back into the over-sized pillow as you lament on two single thoughts.

_Stop by the library and pick up _'Zebra Mating and You: How to Keep From Being Overwhelmed'_..._

_and never EVER touch Pinkie Pie's muffins. EVER. AGAIN._

**NOT THE END.**


	2. RTFB Instrumental Mix

_**Acid Trips: Rainbow Trance / Flutterbeatz**_

**By: Syncronis Armani**

**INSTRUMENTAL MIX [Pegasus is Equestrian for Angel]**

You're beginning to wonder how you keep getting yourself into these situations as you tap your foot on the edge of Fluttershy's love-seat in an attempt to steel your nerves for the night ahead of you. It probably isn't making it any easier, hearing the sounds coming from Fluttershy's bedroom upstairs.

"**C'mon Fluttershy, stop squirming! You're not making... this any... easier!"**

"**Oh, but I really don't think this is a good ide-eep! Remember what happened last time, Rainbow Dash?"**

"**Oh, you're gonna be FINE, that's why we have HIM coming with us! Besides, I'm making sure you don't lose your clothes this time, okay?"**

Those words don't seem to be making things any easier either, answering only one question in your head and yet, raising so many more. You take a free moment to ponder to yourself just what the hell you're doing here with a little bit of logical math; Apparently, Fluttershy (of all ponies) had gotten her hooves on a trio of exclusive tickets for DJ PON-3's latest 'sweet rave party' going on in town. She and Rainbow Dash had apparently gotten it in their heads that you were a great third choice to go with them, citing that an earth pony like yourself would be a great 'ground' for them.

You groan to yourself at that; the joke doesn't sound any better now than it did before.

When you asked them what their other friends were up to, they simply stated that they were 'too busy to come', stating that you were 'highly recommended'. You can more than easily piece together where they got THAT idea from; Zecora had more than likely told them about you during one of their little 'get-togethers' or whatever. You quivered in place at the thought of the zebra, having started seeing her as a 'friend with benefits', you had become more than thankful that Twilight was willing to give you that book on 'handling zebras'. You could have done well without her assaulting you with questions on your experience though, but that's another story.

Your thought of train is stopped midway as you hear the hoofsteps of your two compatriots coming down the stairs, lifting your head up to get a look at them... and letting your jaw drop in the process. Rainbow Dash had apparently taken a hip-hop style on, going with a light blue jacket over-top a tattered white undershirt, if it could even be called such a thing being torn in half and half-to-ruins. The jacket seemed to almost blend into her fur's coloring almost perfectly, save for the darker-colored lining combined with the white of the undershirt allowing for it to stand out as a statement of its own. Of course, the rainbow pockets and emblems of her cutie mark on the left shoulder and back were statements all of their own, adding to the flair of her rainbow mane and tail conveniently held in check with hairbands. It seemed that she had also decided to wear a matching belt, jingling loosely from her waist, though it seemed quite useless and almost unseen to the common eye.

Fluttershy was a whole other story, apparently wearing a tight cross-wrap being held on by her Element of Kindness, combined with a pink mini-skirt and; you stop and blink for a moment as you realize that she is sporting a pair of short-shorts, which look remarkably nice on her, but must be oh~so uncomfortable as you can tell by the awkward way she is making her way down the stairs. When Rainbow Dash was saying that she wouldn't be worming her way out of her clothes, she really must have meant it, you can only imagine how much work it was to get INTO those things.

Both girls were sporting a menagerie of cheap bands on their hooves, along with some unused glow-sticks sticking from various areas of their wardrobe. Rainbow Dash was even sporting some (very) light makeup, while Fluttershy was sporting blue glow-in-the-dark butterflies in her hair. All-in-all, the two together made for a VERY incredible pair to hit the clubbing scene with... it kind of makes you feel a little under-dressed, actually.

You take a quick glance at the red-and-black tank top you'd thrown together, a set of front/back legwarmers keeping the style flowing along with a pair of slightly baggy suspenders to finish the job; the entire thing not as difficult to throw together as Fluttershy's or even Dash's, but enough to help re-administer your confidence that you are indeed awesome-looking.

"**Hah, told you he'd be speechless when he saw us!"** you can't help but give the blue pegasus a cheeky glare as they approached, Fluttershy shrinking into herself slightly as her face decided to try and match your outfit's color. **"So c'mon, tell it to me 'straight up', do we look good or what?"**

She struck a pose at that, something you think is supposed to be 'gangsta' as they say, and you're really doing your damnedest not to laugh at the moment. Fluttershy apparently wants your attention as well, as she has apparently taken on a more subtle pose, something you expect she learned from her short but sweet time as a fashion model. **"Yes, are we... are we ****stylish****?"**

You open your mouth to give an opinion, but apparently Dash's hoof decides otherwise, the taste of rain and something slightly gritty filling your taste-buds. **"Of course he thinks we're stylish! He'd be crazy if he didn't, right?"** She removes her hoof and you stick your tongue out slightly at her, finding out that apparently she'd gotten the grand idea to put on some glitter (you've NO idea how you missed THAT), now noting that she'd also spread it in light amounts along her wings and mane as she was now teasing your cheek with her outstretched wing. **"Don't look too bad yourself there, handsome... maybe Zecora'll let me share..."**

That last part came out as a whisper, but you decide not to comment on it, instead letting a nervous chuckle say it all as she continues to tease your cheek. Fortunately, the other mare in the room is more than aware of the current situation, the sound of her clearing her throat snapping Rainbow Dash from her trance. **"Um, Rainbow Dash... Maybe we should be going now..."** her light tone helped to cover Rainbow's embarrassment as the yellow mare started to trot towards her front door. **"If we hurry, we might be able to beat the crowd to th-."**

Something about the way she was trying to hurry us along now was raising a question mark in your head, but you weren't about to question it. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was apparently in on her plan and in no mood for her shenanigans; grabbing her tail and holding her in place as she trotted in place, you can't help but snicker slightly at the image before you.

"**Oooooh, no you don't, Fluttershy! You're not getting out of this THAT easily!"** She whimpered at the declaration and you can't help but raise your eyebrow at them, wondering just what in the goddesses' name she was trying to escape... and whether or not you should be making a break for it as well. Unfortunately for you, Dash is a step ahead of you, speaking through a mouthful of pink hair. **"Don't you move either, handsome! EVERYpony knows that you can't go out to the club without gettin' yourself just a little bit messed up!"**

You don't like where this is headed. You watch with pursed lips as she pulls Fluttershy beside of you and then retreats into the kitchen, leaving the two of you to stand in the living room with a sense of portent and woe. You look to the mare beside of you for a sign of what's to come, only to receive a blush and a cute little smile before she hides behind a curtain of pink and butterflies. It doesn't take long for Dash to come back though, a plate of what appears to be six glasses of water and a cut-up...

OH HELL NO!

You recognize the muffin that has been separated into three pieces in the middle of the plate, surprised that ANYPONY was crazy enough to have saved one of those accursed things, ne'er the less for six whole days. As she sits the plate on the table (which has seen MUCH better days), you stare up at the speed demon in hopes that your eyes can convey the message of _'You have GOT to be shitting me'_ quite clearly. Unfortunately, she doesn't quite seem to catch the hint as she separates everything into three equal shares.

"**Eat THIS first..."** She pointed to the muffin on her end of the plate with her hoof. **"Then drink THIS cup second..."** She moved to point at the first cup of water above it. **"Then THIS cup last!"** She moved to show the last cup near the center of the plate. **"Simple as A-B-3, right ponies?"** You give a mild grunt at that statement; speaking from personal experience, nothing involving THOSE muffins was ever that easy.

"**Okay, ready... 1-2-3, GO!"**

All three of you bend down to take the muffin shard in one bite and immediately you think _"Just WHERE did she keep that thing, anyway?"_ Unfortunately, wherever she kept it wasn't a very proper place, as it was quite stale and crunchier than you remember it to be. Deciding to push through the matter and be done with it, you take the first quarter-filled glass of water in your lips and attempt to wash away th-

OH GODDESS' EYE!

You drop the glass to the floor and gag in place as you realize that you just downed two shot-glasses worth of vodka in a single gulp. Some dark voice in the back of your head tells you that wasn't the brightest of ideas you've ever had as you immediately grab the second, larger glass of water in your lips and down it in attempts to soothe your burning throat. That annoying voice speaks up again, stating that if you were a smarter pony, you might have wondered what that second glass COULD have been filled with before you started drinking it; you ignore it with the knowledge that when all of this kicks in, that voice won't be speaking for much longer.

You look to the side and see that the girls haven't really fared much better than you have, the face that Fluttershy is making being absolutely priceless. You decide not to point it out to the poor dear as she chugs down the glass of water, instead watching Rainbow Dash take down the vodka like a pro, wondering just what kind of tolerance she has for that kind of pain. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for her to finish off her water, leaving the two of you to glare at the multicolored mare for an explanation.

"**What? I heard from a friend that those things are MAD awesome!"** She nods her head and waves a hoof at you both, making you roll your eyes back and look away; You wern't about to vouch for that. **"Twilight happened to have grabbed a few of them and I managed to talk her out of one... You two should be thanking me for this!"**

Thank. Yes, that's EXACTLY what you want to do. As soon as she comes back into focus.

Wait. Oh SPOOT. The muffin seems to be kicking in a lot faster than you remember. Or maybe its just the vodka. Or both. You're afraid to say that you're not quite sure at this point. Dash isn't looking much worse for the wear, but Fluttershy looks like she's already taking quite a critical hit, her eyes beginning to show slight signs.

"**Okay, NOW we can go!"** she practically flew out the door... or would have, had it not been closed. You allow yourself a quiet chuckle as Fluttershy tends to the stunned mare, the two of them chattering to themselves before they head out the door, calling back to you to catch up before you get left behind.

The trot into town was thankfully uneventful, the alcohol kicking in more-so than the muffin as you notice that you're having just a slight bit of trouble walking straight, focusing on the sheer idea that you WON'T start seeing the world in a 'whole new light'. However, it wasn't until you'd gotten into the square and started to make your way 'round the bends that Rainbow Dash pulls you aside, floating along your side in order to make some 'pleasant conversation'. The action seems to put Fluttershy into some unease, but you assure her that you'll be right behind her, watching her supple behin-nnngh; your brain stops itself at that last piece of commentary, not wanting to let your active libido distract you and leave you open to the threat of bipedal corruption.

"**Look, I know you THINK you know why you're here with us, but I don't think you KNOW why you're here with us."**

You blink at the statement, your face showing confusion clear as crystal before Rainbow continued on as if she were talking about some 'Stable 51' secret.

"**Ya see, Fluttershy has a sort of... 'history' when it comes to music... **

Now THAT doesn't sound quite right; you remember seeing her performing with the birds at the Summer Sun Celebration before and she didn't seem to be any different then than she had any other time.

"**When she starts to 'get into the beat', she starts to... well, she gets caught up in the moment, ya' know? Really starts to lose herself in the rhythm and its like... like she's a whole other pony!"**

'_That seems like the silliest thing I've ever heard'_ you think to yourself as you watch Rainbow Dash sway mid-air in her attempt to convey her message across. You think that the fiber-based hallucinogen is finally starting to kick in; there definitely seems to be something off about the midair mare.

"**I know you don't really believe me, I mean seriously, its FLUTTERSHY. But its true; did you ever ask her just HOW she knows Vinyl Scratch...?"**

You never really did, now that you think about it; it was hard enough for the poor dear to ask you to come in the first place that you really didn't press into the matter like you could have.

"**It happened 'round the time when she was working with that crazy Photo Finish... She and Scratch met up at one of her fashion shows and Fluttershy got invited to one of her raves... I can't tell you EVERYTHING that happened, but let's just say those two got to know each other REAL well that night..."**

You stop in place and think for a moment on the implications of such a sentence... No... No way... You turn to Rainbow Dash, about to question just what those words REALLY meant; you turn to Rainbow Dash in hopes to clear the air... and your jaw drops to the ground in shock. The muffin shard has finally kicked in and its definitely done quite a number on you this time.

A young woman floats in midair before you, far from 'adult and yet not too young to be a part of 'the crowd', the perfect point in existence where one not only feels like they can take on the world, but have the strength and vigor to back that spirit. She was definitely well-toned, though far from the level that Zecora was at, you conclude that all her training and preparations to join the Wonderbolts have done her body quite well. Just as Zecora's did when she 'changed', her tail had disappeared but her mane changed only slightly, hair becoming longer than you remember it beforehand; the spectrum of colors helps to bring out her eyes, a beautiful strong rose almost violet in nature, the speckles of glitter in her hair making her shine bright in the darkness about.

The jacket she wore came down to her midriff, just above her belly button, light blue fabric complimenting her smooth alabaster skin; the tattered white tank top barely touching her stomach seems to have far too many holes within it, fortunately it seems that there is a light cloth bra on underneath, the feint images of storm clouds showing through the holes of the top. The belt that had hung so loose off of her waist beforehand had become 'magically' attached to a pair of tattered blue jeans so full of holes that you can see the matching storm cloud boxers that she 'happened' to wear underneath them. The most amazing part of it all though... happened to be her wings: beautiful crystal blue wings that spread out at arms' length, feint glitter spread about them making them shine bright with each flap that kept her aloft.

You've stopped in place, staring at this transformed beauty in amazement and confusion and all she does is look at you like you're some kind of two-headed... wait... could she be...?

"**You're seeing it, aren't you?"** It comes out as more of a statement than a question, Rainbow Dash touching down in worn blue-and-yellow sneakers and placing her hands into the rainbow pockets of her jacket. **"The 'other me', I mean... She told me what happens, what we 'become' when you eat one of those things."** Her wings fold up behind her, feathers compacting in a way you expect must help keep balance and stay out of the way. **"I gotta admit, they do a good job, Pinkie Pie's muffins... you look good. Almost makes me wish I had a mirror..."** She spins in place on the back of her heels and brings a hand in front of herself in what you assume to be her definition of a 'cool pose'. **"But tell the truth: Pony or not, do I look awesome or what?"**

You're not about to touch that question when you hear a sharp squeak ahead of you along with the sounds of shoes along the hard road coming towards you. The both of you turn your heads forward at the same time, expecting to see Fluttershy scampering backwards after noticed that the two of you had stopped without warning her first.

"**Guys... I'm feeling kinda fun~!"**

As justified as her reaction is to the two of you, you can't help be be in awe at what its done to her, making the one pony whom normally fades into the background quite a sight to behold; she was without a doubt the one with the least amount of clothing in your party, showing skin that while not as muscular as Rainbow's or Zecora's was, definitely seemed to be the most cared for. The yellow cross-wrap she wore really did nothing more than keep her breasts in check, the mounds definitely larger than Zecora's were, the folds and wrinkles in the fashionable cloth making them seem much more... tantalizing. The mini-skirt she is sporting does well to accent her hips, but the way those shorts are hugging at her, its almost like she's wearing nothing at all underneath them! You shudder to yourself at the thought, infecting your subconscious thoughts as deep down inside you see her as some kind of pop diva, shaking her taught bottom to some unknown tune.

Even without makeup, Fluttershy's natural beauty seemed quite foal-like, sweet innocence gifting her with smooth cheeks and perhaps the deepest cyan eyes you've ever had the pleasure of gazing into, despite her being older than her other pegasus friend. Her lips just-so happen to match the color of her pink hair, which had become not only longer due to the lack of a tail, but also more vibrant than before. Her wings happened to be more of a peach color as opposed to Dash's crystal, the feathers not as sharp from lack of use as opposed to the sharper style of Rainbow's own. All-in-all, you have to say that the 'other' version of Fluttershy is something of a 'Ponydora's Box'; both innocent and succulent in its packaging, yet a surprise waits inside that could very well blow your mind.

The look of intrigue and panic that she is giving Rainbow Dash and yourself is something you'd never thought possible on a pony's face; on one hoof, she knows that its the two of you standing there before here, you're both wearing the same clothes and still sound the same as before; on the other hand, there are two large two-legged creatures standing before one of the meekest poni-err, humans you've come to know of. The way that she is shuffling about in her butterfly sandals gives you the idea that she could flee at the drop of a pin, and the barely audible whine your ears are picking up only helps to back your theory.

"**Please don't freak out!"** Rainbow Dash beats you to the punch in calling out to her, watching her recoil slightly at the statement, her hair now covering about eighty percent of her face as she chews on it nervously. It'd be absolutely adorable if not for the fact it was the only thing keeping her from screaming. Fortunately, Rain is quick to clear things up as she blows past you to console her friend, extravagant hand motions and feint tittering the only thing you can make out as you see Flutter's expression go from pindrop panic to mild understanding to calm smile in a matter of minutes.

You place a hand over your heart and release the breath you'd unconsciously held in, grateful that the situation didn't devolve into mayhem like you'd thought it might. However, the sounds of shoes clopping on the ground reminds you that the night is far from over as the girls start running off towards a lit-up corner of town, calling out to you as their distance away increases.

"**C'mon slowbro, we're almost there! Speed up, or else you're gonna miss out on all the fun!"**

You bring your hand up to cover your eye and give an audible sigh, _that crazy mare just doesn't know how to slow down_, you groan to yourself as you shake your head and gallop off to catch up with them.

**END: INSTRUMENTAL MIX [Pegasus is Equestrian for Angel]**

**NEXT: HARDCORE MIX [Unicorns Make The Best Roofies]**


End file.
